Why me?
by haruhifujioka142
Summary: lemon alert! please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning to find that it was 2009, I was in my bed wishing that I had done something so that I could be with all of my friends at midnight. But no, I had wake up in the morning so that I could get to school early, so that I could finish my papper for one of my teachers. So my daddy woke me up and then left my room. I then reached out for my cell phone and looked at who texted the night before when I was in bed.

'hmmm, hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Mori, Honny, Kyoya, and' my thoughts froze when I saw that my mother texted me also, 'but no! she is dead…. How can she text me?' I went down to show my dad.

"Daddy look!" I said "Mother texted me!!!!"

"I know!" he said to me "she texted me too!!!"

"how can it be so daddy? She died…."

"I think that that wasn't the case…."

"Well then why haven't we went out to search for her?!?!?!?!?!?!" I questioned

" Because I know how important your schooling is to you." He replied

"Oh…" I said thinking 'gosh I forgot that we were here so that I could go to the best of the best!' "Are we able to go and find her?"

"Only if you want to quit your school or stay at one of your friends as I go and search for here." He said to me

"I can stay at one of my friends houses." My head was hung low. "Daddy!!!" he just dropped to the foor uncontious. "DADDY!!!" I yelled. I got up immediately and called 911. they told me to do all of these things and asked me where I was, so I told them! Then they came and to him away in an ambulance. I was asked if I wanted to come but I said no. I had to take care of the house and stuff. So they left and I went to school and was barely there on time!

"Haruhi are you okay?" Hikaru asked me. When I didn't answer Kaoru asked "What is wrong?"

"dad" was all that I could get out of my mouth.

"is he okay?!?!??!?!?!?" they asked simultaneously

"I don't know, they hospital said that they would call me on my cell when they had any information… I haven't gotten a call yet." Just then chair man came over the intercom.

"All classes report to the assembly hall." He said and as he said that Tamaki came bursting into the room.

"I heard about your father Haruhi!!!" He was panting "Is he okay"

"I…I….I don't know Tamaki-senpai." He looked shocked, but then again I just called him senpai.

"let's go to the assembly hall, otherwise we will get into trouble!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together. But with that Tamaki grabbed my hand! 'why the hell is he holding my hand?!!?!?!?!?' was all I could think. But then he turned red as I did also. 'What was he thinking????' I thought. As he led me into the assembly hall. We found seats near the back and sat down. Tamaki-senpai had me sit down right next to him. Hikaru and Kaoru went to sit somewhere else. I was alone with Tamaki. The chairman started to speak when Tamaki-senpai said "I love you Haruhi" I was shocked! I was about to reply when my cell phone rung. It was the hospital!!!!! I had to answer it! So I excused myself from the assembly hall and took the call.

"Hello, Mrs. Fujioka?" the man said into the phone

"Yes! Is my father okay?!?!?!" I asked

"I am sorry, he didn't make it." He said, I couldn't think

"Thank you for telling me," I said into the phone "Have a good day"and with that I hung up and leaned against the wall and slid down it. I curled up into a little ball and started to want to cry but couldn't because the I wouldn't look manly. But I am a girl for peet's sake!!! Just then, or may be a few hours later the doors opened to let the school out. Tamaki-senpai came up to me.

"Haruhi?" he asked, I didn't reply. He sounded so distant.

"Haruhi-chan? Are you okay? Would you like some cake?" It was Honney.

"No thank you."

"Would you like to hold bun-bun?"

"okay." I felt lost with no where to go.

"Hey, we are going to have a party at our house this evening," the twins said "would you like to come Haruhi?"

"sure, I'll be there."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't remember if it was going up the ladder or down the chute that did me in. Or was it down the ladder and up the chute? I'm not that familiar with the game of Chutes and Ladders. In either case, several bad turns had my game piece all over the board. I've always been horrible with rolling dice. Hikaru and Kaoru may have had them rigged too. I wouldn't put it past them. And with Kyoya's additional rules -- one drink of alcohol for every ladder and two for every chute -- I was toasted before the game even reached half way!

Still, that doesn't explain why I'm stark naked and lying on the floor of one of the twin's roomes in their ginormos house.

Or maybe it does.

I think I lost the game.

I'm not the only loser either.

There's a body lying not far from mine. Blonde hair mussed and unruly. It can only be one person. The so-called Host Club president himself, Tamaki Suoh.

He, too, was stark naked.

Which begged the question...what happened?

I'd have been more worried and stressed about what I THOUGHT happened, IF I hadn't been more concerned about Tamaki. I felt well enough. He appeared to be asleep. The slow and steady rise and fall of his chest was a good indication of well-being.

Mumbling his head moved from one side to the other. I couldn't make out what he said. Too broken and low. His face, though, looked...confused. Almost scared. He did it again. Louder this time, but still discernable. Was it a dream? Was he just crazy?

Then I heard my name.

"Ha...ru...hi...."

Backing away from him I wondered, 'Okay...what DID happen here?'

Maybe I was dreaming.

Or maybe we'd had sex.

As my mind continues to run through the possibilities, my eyes go where I bid them not. Tamaki was as naked as me. But passed out, he's actually quite...bearable. And his good looks really did shine through. His boyish charm seemed so natural in this state.

He has a body to back up that charm, too! Smooth, flawless skin. Muscles toned but not overly muscular. Each section of him is perfectly proportioned. He's as gorgeous as any male model I've seen in magazines. I don't normally look at that kind of thing, but sometimes you just can't help it.

Like right now. I can't stop staring. It's the most wrong thing I could possibly do, but I still can't help but stare.

Oh yeah. And it's cold in here.

Is it normal for a man to have a hard-on when it's cold?

Is it normal for me to be so drawn to it?

I've never been sexually involved with someone, but I know the anatomy. School is great for teaching stuff like that. I was probably one of the few girls that didn't laugh or giggle during that portion of class. I didn't really care. Was seeing a naked man in person changing that train of thought? I'd like to think not, as I could not logically come up with an answer. Still, I moved closer to him, my eyes examining what they saw.

Then my body took over, my arms lifting and hands reaching for him. Fingertips brushed over the skin of his chest and abdomen. He's cold to the touch! That's not good. But I'm more fascinated by the texture of his skin. Smooth as it my be, it was punctuated with little bumps. Goosebumps. Sinewy muscle moved, jumping underneath my touch. A thin line of hair ran from his navel and lower. The softness and near translucence awed me. Had I ever touched anything so soft?

And when I reached for the hardness of him, he moved in my grasp. Just a bit, but I was taken by surprise. Soft skin encompassed solid...something. And the color...it didn't match his usual skin tone. And it was the warmest part of him I'd touched.

I heard him mumble something again, but this time, it sounded different. Still not understandable, but different. And his body moved. Well, not his entire body. Just his hips. This caused his hardness to move in my grasp again. He moaned, tossing his head from side to side again. He seemed to like this movement, because he did it several times. To assist him, I started moving my hand to mimic the action he wanted. I felt odd doing this, but as long as he was unconscious and in need of help, I was willing to do what I needed to do.

I did not expect him to grasp my hand and pull me down to him. Was he awake? His eyes were open, but only slightly. I don't think he knew what he was doing though. There seemed to be nothing behind his gaze. No focus, no understanding. But he was looking right at me. A look that caused my body to heat up. Or maybe I was just really, really cold.

Nope, I was warming up. He rolled us over so that his body covered mine. Cool lips brushed against mine, and then pressed down hard. A kiss! A hungry kiss that demanded...I didn't know what he wanted. My body, however, did. I felt myself warm under the cover of his body, blood rushing through my system as the simple kiss turned into something more passionate. Something I'd only read about in books.

I can't explain the emotions I felt. Confusion, uncertainty and a large amount of need filled my head. No logical thought...just feelings. His kiss was sending my brain into shock. My body moved against his, the friction more of a feather-like touch that caused me to moan. His hands felt like fire against my cool skin, fingertips burning me.

The opposition of hot and cold was making me feel lightheaded. His lips tugged at one nipple while fingertips sought out more warmth. I gasped when I felt something brush against my clit. I'd never felt my nerves so sensitive. My body never felt so...cold. A clear contrast to the fire burning in my gut.

I also felt...empty. My body wanted something. Something from Tamaki.

And when he gave it to me, I nearly screamed.

Two long fingers slid inside my core. My nerves, already wound so tightly and ready to explode, burst into waves of sensation. When his fingers moved just the slightest bit, the fire inside of my gut exploded. Delirious pleasure flowed through my veins and I couldn't stop myself from shivering and moaning.

I wasn't aware of his fingers retreating, nor was I aware of their replacement. The world was hazy, covered in gray fog. My vision turned red for only an instant, and then everything went gray again. Pain came and went. I felt that I should have been satisfied, but I craved more of the same sweet joy.

We were both mindless as instinct took over our bodies. From here on out it was primal urges, the need to be together, that made our bodies come together over and over again. Our moans escalated with the speed of our joining. The scream I held back before, burned at the back of my throat. Gray fog was thinning, turning lighter. White light, brighter than the sun, filled my vision. There was no holding back as my voice carried throughout the room and possibly into the hall.

Tamaki shook above me, groaning as his body found its own release. I became aware of him again as his forehead buried itself in my neck, his body shivering over mine, causing tiny tremors in an already sensitive area. His breathing was heavy, but quickly becoming controlled. As my vision cleared, I could see that he had finally come to his senses. A little too late, I thought, but what was done was done.

He, however, looked like a petrified little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Ha-Haruhi?"

"Tamaki."

He swallowed hard. "Why are we...?"

"Naked?"

He nodded. "And having sex?"

Should I have told him it was his fault? I should have. But I didn't want to see him sulk in the corner like usual. With a sigh, I replied, "We've been set up by the other Host Club members."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "What do you remember last?"

"Downing a shot because I went down that long chute.... Oh!" Realization struck him like a ton of bricks. He winced momentarily, and then sighed.

"Does that explain it?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I don't remember passing out. But...I do remember feeling something very warm." He ducked his head, a blush covering his face. "And...The next thing I remember is...trying to hold on to that warmth."

"So I'm hot?" I used the word on purpose. I think.

His blush deepened. "Yeah."

"I guess the others got what they wanted."

"You think they wanted us to have sex."

"They wouldn't have stripped us naked if they didn't...I guess."

Tamaki was turning red again. I thought it was from more embarrassment. But this color red looked very unnatural. I'd seen it only a few times before. Usually after he'd finish ranting and raving like a lunatic.

"I'll kill them."

He was angry.

"Tamaki?"

"I'll KILL them! How dare they undress their little sister!! It's...its disgraceful!!!!"

Then again, I could've been wrong.

"Not any worse than dad having sex with his daughter," I countered.

Red suddenly changed to purple. Anger slightly abated, embarrassment took over. He seemed to shrivel into that strange cloud of his. As he pulled away, I felt him move inside of me again. A moan escaped before I could stop it.

"Did I hurt you? Are you hurt?!"

"I'm fine. Really. I'm okay."

"Oh? Then...why...?"

"You moved."

"I did?" He pulled back again, creating the same movement, the same sensation. I moaned again without thinking. "It doesn't hurt?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Should I do it again?"

He moves without waiting for my response. Coherent and less embarrassed, I was certain he knew what he was doing. My body began responding to his, my hips lifting to meet his. He picked up on my silent signal, his pace moving just a little faster. Another moan filled the room. His this time.

"Haruhi?"

"Hmm...." I was actually disappointed that he had stopped. "Yeah?"

"Did you enjoy it...? I mean...."

I pulled away from him, unconecting our bodies and eliciting a groan from my partner. I looked at him seriously, carefully pondering my thoughts. He sat back, sitting on his heels and stared back at me. His eyes were just as serious.

"I...." My turn to blush as the memory of the feelings and emotions washed over me again. "Yeah...I did. I did like it."

"Was I...your first?" When I nodded, he sighed. "You were my first, too."

There was a surprise, although I wasn't sure why at the time. "Really?"

"Really." He smiled. "The others are going to die laughing at us, you know."

This was more like the Tamaki I knew. I smiled in return. "They could be passed out on the floor right now."

Leaning forward he said, "So what do you say we take advantage of the moment?"

He moved stealthily, like a cat stalking his prey. And the look in his eyes! Hungry. Determined. As he kneeled in front of me, I backed away only a little. Not out of fear. There was just something in the way he approached, and my body didn't want me to say no.

"You want to...have sex again?"

His smile softened as his arms wrapped around me. "This time I'd like to think of it as...making love to the woman I love."

"Love? Are you sure you're not still drunk?"

He shook his head. "I've been in love with you since the day I met you...even if it wasn't clear to me that you weren't a guy."

My heart fluttered, touched by his words. "Tamaki...."

"Shh...Don't talk. Kiss me."

Sitting up on my knees, I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him closer. His lips were slightly parted when I pressed mine against his. I allowed my tongue to trace his lips, the tip just slipping into the opening as it passed. Then his lips opened and I thought he would swallow me whole. His tongue came out to dance with mine, moving back and forth between the caverns of his mouth and mine as if in a wrestling match.

Moans mixed together as our bodies pressed against each other as tightly as our lips. With his hands on my hips, he pulled me to sit in lap. The proof of his excitement pressed against the inside of my left thigh. My own excitement showed itself as I buried my hands in his hair and kissed him as if I were going to eat him.

The need for air separated us. When we parted, we were both panting. And hungry. Needy. But there was a calm in both of us, despite the excitement. No desperate. Not yet.

There was no rush this time. Carefully, almost to the point of frustration, we explored each other with our hands. Not one inch of skin was left untouched. I was amazed even more by his physique. Amazed by just how much I enjoyed touching him. The simmering fire between us sent pleasant shocks of sensation everywhere I touched him.

I felt as if I was melting everywhere he touched me. And when his lips joined his hands...oh gods! I thought I knew what heaven was, but Tamaki kept giving me new definitions. He found every sensitive spot I had, including the ticklish patch behind my knee. His back massage was very thorough as well. Nimble fingers worked out knots and sore spots with ease, all the while stroking the fire blazing in my blood.

My mind pondered how he could be so good while my body began to wonder how much longer I would be subjected to his torture. I knew my body was more than ready again. So was his. The proof was pushed against my back as his hands massaged my breasts. I squirmed in his lap, moaning as he squeezed my breasts together and pinched the nipples.

Wet kisses pressed against my shoulder as he mumbled, "In a hurry now, love?"

I moaned in response, his lips closing around my earlobe. Gods, I wanted him. I wanted that feeling I had before, with him inside of me. But I didn't trust my voice to say so. Instead, one hand reached around and grasped his erection.

"Not just yet."

"Tamaki...."

"I have to make sure you're ready," he replied, warm fingertips pushing against my inner thigh before finding their way into my core. My head flew back as slender digits entered me again and my body shook with tiny tremors of anticipation. "Hmmm, not just yet."

"What do you mean...AH!"

I orgasmed quickly, and all he had to do was scissor his fingers and pinch my clit. And bite my neck. And groan against my skin. I couldn't even retaliate as his other hand removed mine from around his dick.

"Now I think you're ready."

Pressure then pleasure, he lifted me slightly and pushed into me from behind. The angle was far different from the last and felt...well, different. Better, almost. Like I could feel every nerve ending brushing against him as he leisurely moved in and out of me. Just an inch or two at a time.

"Tamaki...."

"No rush, Haruhi. I want us both to enjoy this." He kissed my temple, hugging me tightly. "I want you to come as many times as it takes to get you to scream my name."

He was true to his word too. He pounded into me as slowly and as quickly as it took to get me to come. After the fifth...or was it the sixth...time, I did scream his name. It was the last bit of energy I had. He smiled against my shoulder, his body findings its completion inside of me. He moaned my name, muttering "I love you" over and over again.

Things were quiet but amiable between us as we found our clothing at dressed. I caught Tamaki sneaking glimpses of me. Of course, I was no better, giving longing glances of my own. Very uncharacteristic of me. But I was still enchanted. I couldn't help it!

As he finished buttoning his shirt, he said, "I think the others owe us an apology."

Slipping into my uniform jacket, I asked, "Why's that?"

"Because we didn't lose the game." He winked at me. "We won!"

I laughed. "So you'd play Chutes and Ladders again?"

"No," was his quick response.

"No?"

"No. No more games where you're concerned, Haruhi." His eyes went serious again. "I meant what I said."

A blush crept to my cheeks. "I know," I replied, moving toward the door.

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell me you love me?"

He ran at me and I stopped him with a kiss. It was brief, but lingering. As he pulled away, surprised, I said, "You already know the answer to that."

"I do?"

Smiling, I left him to ponder how I felt. I really had to wonder myself. Was it love? And just what did the other Host Club members intend for us. Perhaps another game was in order. At least I wouldn't mind losing again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Hikaru and Kaoru invited us to breakfast at one of their restraunts instead of at their house. When we got there, were sat down, and we were finished ordering our meals what I knew was going to come came.

"So…" Hikaru asked

"What did you guys do last night?" Kaoru finished

"Nothing" I replied strongly for Tamaki and I. A little too strongly for the twins. Seeing as they kept asking questions.

"Well, we thought that our set up would help…" Hikaru

"It was a good one brother." Kaoru

"Too bad it didn't work" Hikaru

"Oh well, how did you take Tamaki being naked?" Kaoru asked me, while at the same time Hikaru asked tamaki "Oh well, how did you take Haruhi being naked?"

"I didn't" we both answered.

"What do you mean?" they asked us.

"We mean is that we didn't even bother with it. We just had fun." I said trying to cover it up but failing horriably.

"OOOOOOOOOOH!" they said "Oh how we should tell mother!!!! How would she take that information?"

"Mother wouldn't care because Kyoya never care's about things anyways!!!" I yelled at them as I got up and stormed away.

"What did we say?" the twin's asked.

"Mother." Tamaki said

"Huh?" they were confused

"she is alive but we don't know where. And seeing that her father is dead she will have to be adopted soon or else she will be taken away!"

"Why can't your father adopter her then while we are looking for her mother?" The twin's asked.

"you know I never thought of that…" and with that Tamaki came over to me where I was sitting… alone. He sat down acrost from me.

"Haruhi?" He asked

"Yes Senpai?"

"I was thinking and what if my father adopted you into our family?"

"I would be an outcast. You know how that would end." Then he walked away. He wen't to the host club that day as I went home.

"Kyoya!!!!!!!" Tamaki was sobbing "Haruhi is going to have to be adopted!!!"

"I know. I have a solution that she may agree with." He handed Tamaki the pappers in his hands. "Don't loose them." And with that Tamaki was off to Haruhi's house, and there with in minutes.

"HARUHI!!!??!?!!" Some one was calling my name. I didn't want to get up.

"Haruhi?!" It was tamaki, what was I going to say?

"Haruhi?" He bent over me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back as he helped me up into a chair. I forgot that I had just plopped onto the floor when I got home, I even left the door open! What a waist of energy!

"Haruhi?" he asked me

"Yes?"

"I found a way that we can stay together. But it will involve you saying farewell to your male half on the host club…"

"What is it?"

"I want you to marry me." I was taken by supprise! Me marry him.


End file.
